CONFESSION of LOVE
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Ungkapan Cinta dari para SEME pada UKE mereka. this is FanFic of Official Couple EXO. CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, KRISTAO, SULAY, & CHENMIN.


**~ CONFESSION of LOVE ~**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

~ooOOO **CHANBAEK **OOOoo~

**#**

**#**

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?." Seru seorang Namja jangkung pada seorang Namja cantik, saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang tengah, disebuah rumah mewah.

"Chanyeol-ah... " Namja cantik itu benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang saat teman baiknya itu menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

"Apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun-ah?." Tanya Namja jangkung itu, penasaran.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "Aku tidak mau."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, "Kau tidak mau? Kenapa?."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Tidak mau saja."

"YA! Jawaban apa itu? beri aku jawaban kenapa kau menolakku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Siapa yang menolakmu, Eoh?." Baekhyun mulai menarik ulur hati Chanyeol.

"MWO?! YA! Maksudmu apa?." Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu sambil tersenyum-senyum, "Hmmm, apa ya?."

"Aisshhh, jangan membuatku penasaran Baekhyun-ah, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?."

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Kau mau tau jawabannya?."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kenapa kau tidak mau?."

Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Chanyeol, kini ujung hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan satu sama lainnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja tadi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi?."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku mau menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol."

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Baekhyun, dengan lembut Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis merah muda itu. baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Mereka melupakan sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak mereka langgar. Namun, jika sebuah cinta sudah berbicara semua akan dipandang wajar. Seperti saat ini, seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Bukan cinta adik kandung pada kakak kandungnya namun sebuah cinta seseorang yang mencintai orang yang dia cintai.

"Park Baekhyun, Saranghae."

"Nado, Park Chanyeol."

**#**

**#**

ooOOO** HUNHAN **OOOoo~

**#**

**#**

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian ditemani guguran bunga _Cherry Blossom_, namja manis itu berhenti sejenak, menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap guguran bunga _Cherry Blossom_. Dia tidak menghiraukan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Menyenangkan, Eoh?." Terdengar suara bass, namjaimut itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat sosok namja putih dengan rambut blonde miliknya sedang tersenyum kearah namja manis itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau disini?." tanya namja manis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang, Luhan-ah?."

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang bisa kau ajak pergi?." Sehun bertanya lagi.

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Kau kan tau aku tidak punya teman disekolah, siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku? Tidak ada Sehun-ah."

"Ada kok."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada? Hahaha, jangan bercanda Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendekat beberapa langkah mendekat, "Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius Luhannie."

"Sudahlah jangan bercanda,Sehun-ah. Aku ingin pulang." Luhan pun berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

GREBB~

Ada sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh Luhan, tentu saja Luhan sangat kaget ada yang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku bilang ada orang yang mau bersamamu." Suara Sehun terdengar tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, Berhenti membuat lelucon. Lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang." Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Sehun, seketika kata-kata itu membuat Luhan yang sedaritadi memberontak diam seketika.

"Sehun-ah, jangan bercanda padaku." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan, dilihatnya kedua mata Rusa milik Luhan tajam. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan."

"Jangan–." Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku, Luhannie?."

"Buktikan padaku." Tantang Luhan

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, kemudian dia berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Sehun tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat perbuatannyasaat ini.

"Xi Luhan, aku tau ini akan sangat membuatmu terkejut tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memendam perasaanku padamu." Kini bukan hanya beberapa pasang mata namun sudah banyak yang melihat kearah Luhan dan Sehun bahkan tidak sedikit yang berhenti hanya untuk melihat moment penembakan yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan.

"YA! Apa kau sudah gila Oh Sehun? Cepat berdiri sekarang." Perintah Luhan panik.

"Luhannie, aku mengenalmu sejak kita duduk dibangku SMP. Sejak saat itu aku sudah menyukaimu, bukan tapi, aku sudah mencintaimu. Walaupun kau tidak pernah tau itu dan sekarang aku ingin mengungkapkannya. Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu sepenuh hatiku. Aku pun yang akan selalu menemani hari-harimu dan akan aku pastikan tak ada lagi hari-hari sepi dalam hidupmu. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Luhannie?." Tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"berdiri." Perintah Luhan, sehun pun berdiri.

CHU~

Luhan berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Sehun, "Pabbo, kemana saja kau? Aku juga mencintaimu, Albino."

Sehun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, "Gomawo, Saranghae Chagiya."

Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun, "Nado Saranghae Chagi."

**#**

**#**

~ooOOO **KAISOO **OOOoo~

#

#

Do Kyungsoo, itu lah nama yang tercetak di _Name Tag_ seorang Namja manis bermata bulat yang sedang berjalan menghampiri deretan loker sekolah. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka salah satu loker berwarna merah itu, mata bulatnya tertuju pada sebuah _Sticky Note_ berwarna merah muda yang tertempel dipintu Loker-nya.

"_**Ikuti Sticky Note ini."**_

"Hah, Ige Mwoya?." Gumam Kyungsoo saat membaca Sticky Note itu. kyungsoo langsung meremas Sticky Note itu dan membuangnya. Kyungsoo membuka Loker miliknya dan memasukan buku yang dia bawa, namun ada Sticky Note yang lainnya yang kini menempel di balik pintu Lokernya.

"_**Aku sudah menebak, kau pasti akan membuangnya."**_

"Sudah tau aku akan membuangnya, masih berani menaruh barang menjijikan ini dilokerku."

BRAKKK

Kyungsoo menutup pintu Lokernya dan berjalan menuju arah kantin, namun ada sesuatu berwarna merah muda tertempel ditembok. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin mengabaikannya namun hatinya penasaran. Dia pun menghampirinya, sebuah Sticky Note lagi.

"_**Ayolah, ikuti saja Sticky Note ini. Kau tidak akan menyesal, Kyungsoo"**_

"Ck, siapa sih? Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku? Tapi, tidak salahnya juga aku ikuti permainannya."

Kyungsoo menjelajah mata bulatnya mencari benda berwarna merah muda, tidak jauh dari Sticky note yang barusan dia baca ada lagi Sticky Note yang lainnya.

"_**Berjalanlah lurus kedepan 10 langkah."**_

"Mwo?." kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi dia menuruti juga apa yang diperintahkan Sticky Note itu. dia pun maju 10 langkah kedepan, ada Sticky Note lainnya.

"_**Mundur 2 langkah, belok kekiri lalu berjalan 30 langkah."**_

"Hahaha, menarik." Kyungsoo pun mundur dua langkah, berbelok kearah kiri dan maju melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak 30 Langkah. Dia pun berhenti didepan kamar mandi laki-laki. Dipintu kamar mandi sudah tertempel Sticky Note.

"_**Masuklah kedalam."**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyungsoo-ya." Terdengar suara dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu kamar mandi, dia berjalan menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kai, kau kenapa ada disini?." tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Kai menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau mengikuti apa yang ada di Sticky Note itu, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ini kau yang buat?."

"Siapa lagi?."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kau mau?."

"Kau."

"Mwo?!."

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kai santai mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, "Kau sudah gila, Kai."

Kai makin mendekati Kyungsoo, sampai Kyungsoo menabrak tembok kamar mandi. Kai menyeringai lagi dan mengurung Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya.

"Iya, aku memang gila, gila karena aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?."

Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai, "Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa? Kalau aku mau kenapa? Emmm, Kai-ah."

"Kalau kau tidak mau kau tetap menjadi milikku, kalau kau mau kau menjadi milikku selamanya."

Kungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kai, "Kenapa jawabannya sama saja, Handsome?."

CHUPP~

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Karena kau tidak boleh menjadi milik yang lain, kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku. Jadi apa jawabanmu, Sweety?."

CHU~

Kyungsoo melumat bibir Kai sekilas, "Jadikan aku milikmu, My Handsome."

"Of Course, My Princess."

**#**

**#**

~ooOOO **KRISTAO **OOOoo~

**#**

**#**

"Ini kopi pesananmu, Chagi." Ucap seorang Namja dengan mata pandanya menyodorkan segelas kopi pada kekasihnya itu. mereka sedang berada disuatu kafe.

"Cuihh, kopi apaan ini, kenapa panas sekali? Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu panas. Tao, Kau kan tau aku tidak suka panas." Pekik kekasih simata panda itu emosi.

"Tapi tadi aku memesannya tidak panas kok, Chagi."

"Tidak panas katamu? Nih, kau rasain sendiri."

BYURRRR

"Aduhh, panasss." Tao mengaduh, menggosok tangannya yang kini memerah terkena kopi panas yang mengguyur tangannya.

"Panas kan? Dasar bodoh, sekarang kita PUTUSSSS."

"Apa?."

"Kau tuli atau pura-pura tidak dengar, Eoh? Kita Putus." Ulang kekasih Tao itu dan berlalu keluar dari kafe tersebut. Tao pun menangis, merasakan sakit dihatinya dan ditangannya yang kini sudah sangat memerah. Dia tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya saat ini.

"Selalu saja begitu." Terdengar suara didepan Tao, terlihat sesosok Namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang menambah kesan karismatik Namja itu. entah sejak kapan dia sudah ada disana.

"Kris."

"Kau tidak lelah terus disakiti olehnya, Eoh?." Tanya Kris sambil menuntun Tao duduk dikursi dikafe itu.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Kris." Jawab Tao Lirih, air matanya tak henti keluar dari mata panda miliknya itu.

"Walaupun kau terus dicaci olehnya?."

"Karena aku mencintainya, Kris."

"Walaupun kau tak pernah dihargai olehnya?."

"Karena aku mencintainya, Kris."

"Apa dia juga mencintaimu, Tao?."

Tao menatap mata elang Kris, "Maksudmu?."

Kris tersenyum, "Tidak ada orang yang mencintai kekasihnya akan menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri, Tao."

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Kris." Tao bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Hanya kau saja yang mencintainya, Tao. Buktinya dia tak pernah sedikitpun bersikap lembut padamu."

"Kau tau apa Kris? Dia kekasihku jadi aku tau dia seperti apa."

Kris tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, "Aku tau segalanya. Bahkan yang tak kau ketahui."

Tao menatap Kris bingung, Kris adalah sahabatnya dari kecil bahkan bisa dibilang mereka bertetangga. Dulu mereka sangat akrab bahkan tak pernah terpisahkan, namun, setlah Tao memiliki kekasih dia jadi jarang lagi bersama dengan Kris. "Maksudmu?."

GREBBB

Kris tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Tao, dipeluknya erat tubuh yang sangat ia cintai itu. sebuah cinta yang tak pernah dia ungkapkan selama ini, sebuah cinta yang terus saja harus mengalah, cinta seharusnya bisa bahagia.

"Tao-ah, maaf membuatmu terkejut, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa selama ini padamu."

Tao hanya diam saja dipeluk Kris seperti saat ini, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memberontak namun otaknya bilang diam saja dan badannya pun mengikuti perintah itu, "Apa maksudmu, Kris?."

Kris mempererat pelukannya dibawanya kepala Tao kelehernya, dia bisa mencium aroma manis yang keluar dari rambut Tao. "Bisakah aku menjadi penggantimu? Bisakah aku mengobati setiap luka hatimu? Dan bisakah aku membuat senyum diwajah manismu itu, Tao-ah?."

Tao melonggarkan pelukan Kris, dia mendongak melihat Kris. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kris, bicaralah yang jelas padaku."

Kris tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Tao, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Tao-ah. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaanku ini padamu."

"Kris..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan saja perasaanku padanya. Dan aku ingin kau melupakan keksaihmu yang hanya menyakitimu saja itu, Tao-ah."

Tao menarik nafas perlahan, dia membalas pelukan Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris dan menangis, "Kenapa Kris? Kenapa kau mencintaiku, aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai olehmu."

Kai mengusap rambut dan punggung Tao untuk menenangkannya, "Apakah harus mencintaimu ada alasannya? Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu."

Tao terkikik mendengar jawaban Kris, "Dasar bodoh, jawaban apa itu."

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, menarik dagu Tao, dilihatnya mata panda itu masah karen air matanya. "Tao, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

Tao melihat kembali mata elang itu, dicarinya sebuah ketulusan disana, dapat. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyakitiku, Kris."

Kris mengangguk, "Aku berjanji, aku akan terus membahagiakanmu semampuku."

"Aku pegang janjimu itu."

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan manis dari bibir Kris mendarat di bibir Tao, sebuah kecupan tampa paksaan disana. Tao pun membalas kecupan dari Kris. Sebuah cinta yang akhirnya mempersatukan perasaan yang terpendam lama. Sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya terungkap dan terjalin dengan manis.

**#**

**#**

~ooOOO **SULAY** OOOoo~

**#**

**#**

Seorang Namja berDimple sedang duduk didepan cermin, wajahnya begitu murung terlihat. Padahal tubuhnya sudah terbalut pakaian serba putih yang membuat sangat tampan saat ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, namun dia tidak mencintai orang yang saat ini akan menikahinya.

"Aku tidak suka kau melipat wajahmu seperti itu, Lay-ah."

Lay membulatkan matanya saat ada sosok Namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya terpantul dari cermin, "Suho-ya, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?."

"Aku menyelinap diam-diam kesini, hihhihi."

Lay mendekati Suho, "Apa kau gila? Kalau kau ketauan bisa gawat."

GREBBBB

Suho memeluk tubuh Lay erat seakan dia tak mau melepaskannya, "Iya aku memang gila, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Lay. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi milik orang lain."

"Suho-ya..."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin semua terlambat. Walaupun aku tau sebentar lagi kau menjadi milik orang lain tapi aku tidak mau terlambat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Lay-ah."

CHU~

Lay melingkarkan tangannya dileher Suho, dia melumat bibir suho perlahan. Suho memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Lay berikan padanya. Suho pun tidak mau hanya sebagai penikmat. Dia juga melumat bibir Lay, lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam rongga mulut Lay, bermain disana.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Suho-ya? Kenapa kau baru ungkapkan saat aku sudah menerima lamaran orang lain? Kenapa?."

Suho kembali memeluk orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh, maafkan aku yang baru menyadari jika aku selama ini mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku sudah ingin menikah, Suho-ya."

"Baru ingin kan? Itu artinya kau belum menjadi miliknya selamanya, asal kau mau menerimaku, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, Lay-ah." Suho meyakinkan Lay.

"Tapi, Suho-ya..."

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan, Lay-ah?."

Lay sejenak melihat mata malaikat didepannya itu dan mengangguk yakin, "Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Suho-ya."

Suho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau sudah siap?."

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Siap? Untuk apa?."

"Untuk kabur dari sini dan membina rumah tangga denganku."

Lay mengangguk, "Aku siap."

Dikecupnya kening Lay lembut, "Gomawo, Saranghae Lay-ah."

"Nado Saranghae, Suho-ya."

**#**

**#**

~ooOOO **CHENMIN **OOOoo~

**#**

**#**

"Huweeeeeee ... huweeeeee ... " Terdengar Seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun menangis keras ditengah ruang tamu.

"YAAA! Tak bisakah kau berhenti menangis, kupingku sakit mendengarnya." Pekik Namja dengan tindikan dikuping kirinya itu.

"Huweeeeee Eommaaaaaaaaa ... " tangisan anak kecil itu semakin keras saat dibentak oleh Namja tadi.

"Issshh,, Xiumin bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kau kenapa, Eoh?."

Anak kecil itu perlahan berhenti menangis, "Aku ingin bertemu Eomma, Chen Hyung."

Chen, Namja dengan tindikan ditelinga kirinya itu mendekati anak kecil itu. dia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak kecil itu. "Xiumin sayang, Eomma-mu menitipkanmu pada Hyung. Karena dia sedang bekerja, Arra?."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Arra Hyung, tapi Umin ingin bertemu Eomma Hyung."

Chen mengusap rambut Xiumin lembut, "Memangnya kau tidak suka berada didekat Hyung?."

Xiumin kecil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku suka, Chen Hyung baik sama Umin. Tapi Umin mau ketemu Eomma."

Chen menggendong tubuh mungil Xiumin, "Kan tadi Hyung sudah bilang, Eomma Xiumin sedang bekerja. Nanti kan kalau sudah bekerja Xiumin bisa ketemu Eomma lagi."

"Tapi Umin maunya ketemu sekarang Hyung."

Chen menghela nafasnya berat, kerja sampingan menjadi pengasuh anak memang sangat berat. Itu pun karena terpaksa dulu, saat dirinya dititipkan seorang Namja kecil bernama Xiumin. Semenjak ada Xiumin, hari-hari Chen begitu menyenangkan walaupun tak jarang pula Xiumin kecil membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

Sebenarya Chen bisa berhenti mengasuh Xiumin dua bulan yang lalu, namun dia beralasan sangat senang mengasuh Xiumin jadi dia masih bisa mengasuh Xiumin sampai sekarang, bukan karena dia ingin menjadi pengasuh Xiumin. Namun, karena ada hal yang lain.

"Kalau Xiumin mau bersama Hyung menunggu sampai Eomma pulang, nanti Xiumin Hyung kasih hadiah." Tawar Chen.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa Hyung?."

"Tapi kau janji ya jangan menangis lagi, Oke?."

Xiumin kecil mengangguk, "Oke Hyung, sekarang mana hadiah untuk Umin?."

Chen menyeringai penuh maksud, ditariknya tengkuk Xiumin ditekankan bibirnya pada bibir. Dilumatnya bibir mungil Xiumin, bukan hanya bibir Chen yang menikmati bibir Xiumin kecil namun lidah Chen pun menyapu bibir itu. tanpa pikir panjang Chen menekankan lidahnya ke bibir Xiumin meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut mungil itu.

Entah apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran Xiumin kecil, mulutnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Chen pun dengan liarnya memasuki lidahnya kerongga hangat mulut Xiumin, tidak lupa Chen pun mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi kecil Xiumin. Setelah puas Chen pun melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin.

"Xiumin, apa kau suka hadiah dari Hyung?."

Xiumin mengangguk, terlihat jelas semburat merah dipipinya, "Umin suka Hyung."

"Saranghae, Xiumin."

"Saranghae, Hyung."

**#**

**#**

***** THE END *****

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA...**

**FF apa inih?**

**Annyeong,**

**Prince Hadhi ESP Comeback ...**

**Akhirnya saya kembali dari Hiatus panjang saya ...**

**Apa kabar Readers? Semoga baik-baik saja ya...**

**Ini Fanfic pembuka dari saya setelah saya Hiatus lama ...**

**Banyak yang nanyain kelanjutan CONTROL YOUR HORMON, tenang aja FF itu sedang dalam masa penggarapan kok ...**

**Oke makasih bagi yang mau berkenan membaca ...**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk saya ya ...**

**KOMEN yang paling penting sihh.. heheheh**

**Terima kritik dan saran juga kok ...**


End file.
